Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device having a force touch function.
Discussion of the Related Art
General organic light emitting display devices each include an organic light emitting display panel where a plurality of pixels each including an organic light emitting device provided between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode are arranged. The organic light emitting device includes a plurality of organic layers each including a light emitting layer. In the organic light emitting device, a hole injected from the anode electrode and an electron injected from the cathode electrode are recombined to generate an exciton, and light having a specific wavelength is emitted with energy which is generated when the exciton is shifted from an excited state to a ground state.
Recently, as a user interface environment such as applications requiring three-dimensional (3D) touch information based on a touch force as well as two-dimensional (2D) touch information based on a touch position is established, organic light emitting display devices having a force touch function and smartphones including the same are being researched and developed.
A related art organic light emitting display device having a force touch function senses a capacitance variation of a touch electrode of a touch panel disposed on an organic light emitting display panel to generate 2D touch information, and senses a change in a gap between a housing and a force sensor attached on a rear surface of the organic light emitting display panel to generate 3D touch information based on a touch force.
However, in the related art organic light emitting display device having the force touch function, a thickness increases due to the gap between the force sensor and the housing as well as a thickness of the force sensor, and since the related art organic light emitting display device includes a separate force sensor and a separate force touch driving integrated circuit (IC) for sensing a touch force, a structure is complicated, and the number of elements and the manufacturing cost increase.